Ask the characters: Titanic
by AngelOfTheBattlefield
Summary: In this silly little fic you, the readers, submit questions for ANY of the characters in the film 'Titanic'. Warning this could get weird! Just for fun! Rated 'T' because it is!
1. Chapter 1

**Hehehe so basically the summary summed up everything! ^^**

**But I really need some reviews and shit to continue cause then I'll have no questions lol!**

**So I have nothing to put for my first chapter XD because I need questions!**

**I'll probably use this chapter to tell you what you can and cannot do!**

**Can's:**

**You can ask ANY character from the film a question and by ANY I mean ANY. xD**

**You can ask stupid questions if you really wish! (This is all about fun anyways)**

**You can ask math questions (Lmfao I have no idea where this is going XD)**

**YES, you can ask about the door scene. **

**You can ask the characters to do things..x'DD**

**You can submit one question per chapter : ) (I don't know how many chapters there will actually be.)**

**Cants:**

**You can't ask questions that I think are disrespectful (if you do I will not answer them)**

**That is the only can't xDD**

**So guys please get submitting your questions!  
The sooner I get some, the sooner I can continue and answer them :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome! ^^**

**Thanks for the questions guise! Now to the story :D **

_Hello and welcome to 'Ask the characters: Titanic'! We have our first few questions! I hope everyone's excited_

Cal: (looks at his pocket watch) Yes, yes can we hurry this up please. I only came because you said this was some sort of celebration for me!

Rose: (rolls her eyes) We're all happy to see you too, Cal.

Molly: (smiles) Well I am just **glad** our little crew is all back together again. Like a family! (laughs)

Jack: If I were related to him, I would have jumped from a building at birth.

_Okay guys enough is enough! This is supposed to be friendly, remember? _

Captain Smith: Yes. I took valuable time from my schedule to be here.

Jack: (raises eyebrow) you have a schedule in heaven? Woah.

_Okay let's just get started with the questions before all hell breaks loose!_

_We'll start with Cal's questions, shall we?_

Cal: (groans) Ugh, fans these days.

_First question!_

_Submitted by ThomasAndrewsTitanicfan1337 who said : 'Cal, Y U SO MEAN 2 ROSE?'_

Rose: (crosses her arms) Well Cal?

Cal: (rolls his eyes) I wasn't being mean—you're being absurd! I don't know what they do now to keep their woman in line but back then a slap would do the trick. Rose, I was not mean to you. I just didn't want you becoming what you are-

Jack: A free spirit? You didn't want her to live her dreams?

Cal: NO! A disrespectful slob!

Rose: Cal you didn't have to order my food, tell me what to do and hit me to keep me in line. You should try something called _'fun'_ someday.

Cal: (face palms) Next question _PLEASE_.

_Your next question, which is your last, was submitted by 'Hellomynameisearl' who asked:_

'_When you hit Rose, did you know that is what people call 'Domestic Violence' which is illegal now?' _

Cal: (looks shocked) Well, that is just plain old stupid. I mean, just what? It is ILLEGAL now? How do you punish a woman for being unfaithful?

Rose: Do you really have to call it that? We weren't really a couple.

Ruth: You two were going to be MARRIED Rose! Of course you were a couple!

_Uh…there's tension starting so onto the next batch of questions which are for…_

_Rose! _

_The first question you got was submitted by 'ThomasAndrewsTitanicfan1337' who asked:_

'_Rose, why did you let go? 0:'_

Jack: (pretends to cry) Yeah why Rose? (winks)

Rose: (smiles) Oh stop it Jack. You know what? I let go of **HIM** because he was dead – though I do love him very much, I wasn't willing to carry his frozen body around – I didn't however let go of his promise. Thanks for the question though! (grins)

Thomas Andrews: I don't get that question?

Cal: You've obviously never saw the film, have you? (rolls his eyes)

_Next question was submitted by 'titanicfan'. Now I'm not sure if it was meant for both of you, but I'll just ask you Rose_

_The question is '__Y didnt u both get on the door it coulda held both yall'_

Rose: (looks at Jack) Jack…uh couldn't fit on. He did try and climb on it but it tipped. You see, it couldn't have held both of us we were too heavy for it. Plus, I think after all that running around and panicking Jack couldn't be bothered to try and get himself on with me.

Cal: This is a lesson, is it not Jack? Lay off the damn cream pies!

Jack: (rolls his eyes) Shut up Cal, no one likes you.

_You're last question is kind of the same as the first, but I'll ask anyways! _

_It was submitted by '__Hellomynameisearl'_

_Their question is _

'_Dear Rose,_

Why, why did you let go?

Rose: (smiles) Like I said at first. Thanks for your questions (blows a kiss)

Ruth: I can't believe you're my daughter.

_Jack! Your turn!_

Jack: (jumps up and punches the air) YES! FINALLY! FABRI', HIGH FIVE!

Fabrizio: (high fives with him) Go Jack!

_Your first questions was submitted by _

'_ThomasAndrewsTitanicfan1337' who asked:_

'_Jack, 2+2 is?'_

Jack:…(sits back down and thinks) Four!

Cal: I'm surprised he knew that.

Ruth: Ditto.

Molly: Stop being so harsh to the poor boy, he's had it rough.

_Second question!  
Submitted by '__Leo Me Enamoraste' who asked '__Jack: Would you ever date a mexican girl?'_

Jack: A Mexican girl, huh? (laughs nervously as Rose glares at him) Well if I hadn't have met Rose here, and if I had've gotten off Titanic alive and single, I would have. I mean I like all girls! If they have a good personality I'd date them.

Cal: (smirks) Oh, Jack's had his eyes on other woman Rose.

Rose: Shut up, Cal. I got a mouth full of spit dying to land on you!

Ruth: Rose ! That is disgusting!

_Third question; submitted by '__Smurfet' who asked you to do something! _

'_Jack: Please travel to 1997 to meet Leonardo DiCaprio, your long lost in time twin!'_

Jack: I actually did that before! Great guy; seemed to think I was joking when I introduced myself. I said 'Hey, I'm Jack Dawson. You played my character with that redhead in Titanic' and he just laughed and shook my hand. (raises eyebrow)

Rose: I did tell you before you went off that he wouldn't believe you!

_Fourth and finale, a very strange one, submitted by '__Hellomynameisearl' who asked 'Dear Jack(or anyone else who knew),_

Were there any midgets on the ship?'

Jack: (trying not to laugh)Well…I uh, I didn't see any.

Cal: (smirking)Well you wouldn't be able to , would you?

Jack: (bursts out laughing)

Rose: (glares at them both as they laugh) Jack stop it it's not very nice! You aswell Cal. You're both so childish

Cal: Sorry Rose, just making a _little_ joke.(laughs)

Jack: (laughs even harder)

Ismay: I think this man should leave.

Rose: Jack go outside and calm down.

Jack: (still laughing) No I'm fine seriously. (smirking)

Cal: Rose why are you so _short_ tempered?

Rose: (shakes her head as Jack laughs harder) Cal shut up! Jack seriously go get a drink of water or something.

Jack: (gets up and leaves, still laughing madly)

_Okay…now that those questions are out of the way we move onto Mr. Thomas Andrews questions!  
Your first question was submitted by '__Andrews, do you know what the internet is?'_

Andrews: (laughs) Why yes I do! It's a cake.

Ismay: (laughs mockingly) A cake? Are you out of your mind! It's not a cake – it's a fruit!

Rose: Boys it is neither of those things! It's a way of browsing. (smiles)

Andrews: So clever, young Rose.(smiles)

_Another one!  
Submitted by '__Patrick Verona's Cougar' who asked 'Mr. Andrews, can I spend the night with you?'_

Andrews: (blushes and laughs) I don't even know you! But I'm sure I could arrange something!

_Where's Jack? We missed out a question for him!_

Jack: (pops up) I'm here! What's my question?

'_Dear Jack,_

Did you know both you and Rose could fit on top of that door? There have been tests that show that you could?'

Jack: I was there, I know from experience that I would have tipped that thing straight over. That or broken it. I don't agree; we should try that again and prove people wrong one day Rose.

Rose: I know, Jack, I know.

_Questions for Ismay!  
Submitted by '__ThomasAndrewsTitanicfan1337' who asked 'Ismay, can you divide by 0?'_

Ismay: (strokes moustache) Hmmm…of course I can! I'm a genius.

Captain Smith: (mumbles) You weren't a genius when you told me to speed up the ship…look where it landed us.

Annnd

We have a question for the Gentleman who died in the ballroom…we're terribly sorry, we do not know your name!

Your question is 'Dear 'Gentleman' who died in the ballroom flood,

Where top hats in style back then?'

Gentleman: Yes I got a question! Yes, they most certainly were! I wore tophats all the time. Spotty, stripy, blotchy-

Cal: Okay you can be quiet now.

_Oh look guys!_

_That's all for today!_

_What a shame_

Everyone: Thank god.

_Dear readers, please post more questions so we can keep these guys reunited as long as possible. _

Cal: I heard there was going to be free food here? Where the hell is the free food?

Rose: STOP YELLING!  
Jack: I heard that too Cal.

Ruth: Jack your voice is so annoying!  
Molly: Hey you leave him alone sister!

…_They'll be fine! ;D_


End file.
